


Haku's Moving Castle

by bo_pendragon



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Crossover, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Magia, Slash, Studio Ghibli, Yaoi, howlxhaku, studio ghibli crossover
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bo_pendragon/pseuds/bo_pendragon
Summary: Crossover en el que Haku pasa una temporada en el Castillo Ambulante como aprendiz. Ambientado unos años antes de que Howl encuentre a Sofie. SLASH un poco SHOTA. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.
Relationships: Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi/Howl Pendragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Audición

Indecisión  
Viento fresco, hojas secas y nubes en el cielo. El otoño empezando. Howl lo contempla desde la ventana más alta del Castillo. Está cumpliendo veinticuatro años y es la primera vez en toda su vida que no lo celebra. Tiene cosas más importantes que hacer ese día. Sobre su cama le espera una montaña de ropa. Lleva toda la tarde probándose una prenda tras otra y aún no ha decidido qué ponerse. El reloj marca casi las ocho. Suspira, deja la ventana y camina un poco por la habitación. Su propia imagen le devuelve la mirada desde el espejo. Tiene enormes ojos azules y el pelo corto y despeinado. Se lo ha teñido de rubio hace poco. Sabe que tiene que ir elegante, pero tiene demasiada ropa elegante. Joyas, eso es importante si quiere impresionar a su entrevistadora. Cuanto más brillantes mejor.  
Chasquea los dedos y un conjunto que antes reposaba en la montaña de ropa aparece mágicamente sobre su cuerpo. Una blusa color lila, pantalón negro y una chaqueta blanca y beige con bordados de oro. Chasquea de nuevo. Pendientes de oro y diamantes a juego con todo lo demás, una cadena de la que pende un ópalo de fuego y tres anillos. Se peina un poco con las manos. Se mira en el espejo y lo que ve casi le convence del todo. Suspira. Debe irse ya. Cuando está a punto de pasar por la puerta de su habitación, chasquea los dedos de nuevo y sus pies quedan cubiertos por un par de botas de cuero.  
—Vas a llegar tarde —la voz de Cálcifer le recibe con reproches, como siempre. Por una vez la ignora. Gira la ruleta que hay al lado de la puerta, toma aire y abre. Al otro lado le espera un paisaje nocturno, neblinoso, con luces en la lejanía.  
—Deséame suerte —dice sin más.   
Cuando la puerta se cierra tras de sí la mira un momento. Sólo una puerta en medio de un prado. Entonces empieza la transformación. Le salen plumas negras primero en los brazos, que se transforman en alas, luego en el resto del cuerpo. Transformarse en cuervo duele un poco, pero está acostumbrado. Alza el vuelo y se dirige hacia las luces.

Los baños termales de Yubaba  
Debe admitir que el sitio es impresionante. Un laberinto de callejones iluminados por farolillos, coronado por un edificio majestuoso. Un cuervo gigante llamaría la atención en cualquier otro sitio, pero allí no. Howl se pregunta si las criaturas que caminan por esas calles, a cual más llamativa, son los famosos “dioses”. Seres espirituales que acuden allí desde diferentes mundos para tomar baños relajantes y descansar. Le gustaría mezclarse con la multitud y explorar cada rincón de ese sitio, pero no ha venido para eso. Vuela directo a lo más alto del edificio. Yubaba le espera en la terraza de su despacho, escrudiñando el aire con esos ojos saltones. Sonríe al verle y le saluda con la mano.   
Las horas pasan y convencerla resulta más sencillo de lo que había pensado. Él la conoce. Primero hay que dejar que hable, que despotrique contra todo ser viviente. Luego halagarla. El truco de transformarse en cuervo se lo enseñó ella años atrás y sólo el haber llegado volando por medio de esa técnica ya ha servido para allanar el terreno. Howl realmente admira a esa mujer, aunque sean muy distintos, aunque no esté de acuerdo con sus métodos. Sabe reconocer a una bruja poderosa cuando la ve y Yubaba siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será.   
—De todos los candidatos a llevarse al chico, tú eres el que más me convence.  
—Aún no me has hablado de él.  
Howl se echa para atrás en el asiento y Yubaba se frota las manos.  
—Tiene un potencial inmenso, Howl. No es humano. Se trata del dios de un río que vino aquí después de que éste fuera secado por los hombres. Me pidió que le enseñara magia, a cambio trabajaría para mí.  
Tiene que concentrarse para no parecer sorprendido.  
—Con el tiempo olvidó su nombre y ahora me pertenece. Es mi posesión más preciada.  
—¿Y qué puedo enseñarle yo que no puedas enseñarle tú?  
La bruja sonríe debajo de esa inmensa nariz.  
—He oído sobre tu última creación. ¿Un castillo “ambulante”? Querido, estoy segura de que se te ocurrirá algo. Yo aquí tengo muchas limitaciones. Mucho trabajo. Sería genial para Haku ver mundo durante un tiempo. Hay mucho que yo no puedo enseñarle.

Pacto de sangre  
Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi  
Las letras brillan sobre el papel. Yubaba ha dibujado un sello con su sangre y ahora le toca a él hacer lo mismo. La pluma, como todo en ese sitio, es mágica y al dibujar lo hace directamente con de un sospechoso color rojo. El joven mago nota como su piel se rasga por debajo de la ropa, pero finge que no le duele. Su trazo se entrelaza con el de la bruja. La sangre de ambos mezclándose en el papel.   
Yubaba pasa la mano sobre el sello y éste se ilumina, se despega del pergamino y levita entre ambos. Desaparece. En ese momento Howl deja de sentir la herida. El nombre de su nuevo aprendiz comienza a disolverse del papel hasta que sólo queda “Haku”. Así es como deberá llamarle mientras le pertenezca.

Haku  
Cuando le ve por primera vez su fachada se desmorona. No puede contener el asombro. Le sería imposible describir qué tiene delante. Un ser enorme y sinuoso, como una serpiente con cabeza de dragón y patas de ave. Su pelaje se agita con el viento de la noche. Aunque no hay luz puede intuir que es suave y brillante.   
Howl se despide de la bruja y se transforma de nuevo. Se llena de plumas negras hasta quedar convertido en un cuervo gigante. Levanta el vuelo y el dragón le sigue, atravesando el aire con un movimiento acuático. La puerta les espera, silenciosa, en medio del prado. Aterrizan a su lado. El cuerpo de Howl se contrae, las plumas son reabsorbidas por su piel hasta desaparecer del todo. Ve cómo Haku se transforma a su lado, pero de un modo muy diferente: su imagen se hace cada vez más difusa hasta desaparecer, dejando un niño en el sitio donde antes estaba el dragón. Tiene la piel pálida y el pelo oscuro. Se inclina hacia él a modo de reverencia.  
—Mis respetos, maestro. Soy Haku.  
Howl se sonroja ante tanta formalidad.  
—Encantado, Haku. Yo soy Howl —sujeta el pomo de la puerta—. Bienvenido a tu nueva casa.

El Castillo Ambulante  
Howl deja las formalidades nada más cruzar la puerta.  
—¿Qué te dije, Cálcifer? —hincha el pecho de orgullo mientras señala con una mano al muchacho que le acompaña— La tenía en el bote desde el principio.  
El fuego de la chimenea abre los ojos como platos.  
—¿Qué hay, chico?  
Haku, serio y totalmente inexpresivo, le hace una reverencia.  
—Soy Haku, es un placer estar aquí.  
—Con que Haku. Yo me llamo Cálcifer y soy un demonio del fuego —al decir eso último se aviva, volviéndose azulado por un instante. Claramente pretendía impresionarle, pero el chico apenas cambia la expresión de su rostro.  
—Sí, sí, muy intimidador. Vamos, Haku, te mostraré tu habitación.  
Suben las escaleras, estrechas, de madera. Los escalones crujen a su paso. La habitación que Howl ha preparado para su pupilo es espaciosa y con una gran ventana. Las pertenencias del chico le esperan sobre la cama, fruto de un hechizo de su maestra. Howl, coleccionista nato de todo tipo de cosas, se pregunta cómo el equipaje para un viaje de tiempo indefinido puede caber en una sola caja.  
Le enseña el resto del castillo, a excepción de la habitación del último piso, su dormitorio. Haku muestra especial interés en la sala de máquinas, la cual funciona con el calor de Cálcifer. Tras el pequeño tour le ofrece algo de cenar. El niño parece contrariado con el hecho de que en ese mundo se duerma por la noche en vez de durante el día, pero asiente a todo lo que Howl le dice.   
.  
—Entonces, ¿qué tipo de trabajos realizas para Yubaba exactamente?  
Están sentados en dos butacas al lado de Cálcifer, calentándose, con el estómago lleno.  
—Sería poco profesional hablar de eso. Sólo diré que me manda a “hacer recados”. Y a veces actúo con los demás bailarines en las terrazas.  
Le manda a robar. Howl lo sabe aunque el chico no quiera decirlo.   
—¡Me encanta bailar! Puedes enseñarme pasos algún día.  
Haku asiente. Aún no ha sonreído ni una sola vez desde que le conoce. Le cuesta creer que sea un niño, es demasiado frío. Sus ojos, de un verde amarillento, se muestran igual de solemnes que los del dragón. Al cabo de un rato le manda a dormir, o a intentarlo ya que tienen horarios de sueño totalmente opuestos. Cuando se queda solo con Cálcifer, suspira y se frota la cara con frustración.  
—¿Pero qué le pasa?  
— Es normal, será así al principio. No olvides que esa vieja bruja le trata como a un esclavo.   
—Un esclavo. Yo no voy a tratarle como a un esclavo. Ya verás, voy a hacer que se divierta. Jamás olvidará el tiempo que pase aquí.


	2. Toma de contacto

Toma de contacto  
Howl se despierta radiante. La luz entra por las ventanas iluminando a su paso todo tipo de objetos extraños. Algunos se mueven, aparentemente por arte de magia. Ese día se viste de forma sencilla, con una blusa blanca y pantalón negro. Ha decidido cuál será la primera lección de magia para Haku.  
—Te voy a enseñar a volar sin la necesidad de transformarte.  
El chico responde algo como suena muy práctico, pero Howl ni siquiera le escucha. Van a dar la clase en su “estudio personal” y eso implica explicarle a Haku cómo funciona la puerta mágica. El chico muestra tanto interés que le deja hacer los honores y girar la ruleta. Al abrir la puerta, el paisaje no se corresponde con el bosque lluvioso que se ve por las ventanas del castillo. Se trata de un inmenso prado lleno de flores, con montañas a lo lejos, el cielo totalmente despejado y un pequeño lago en el centro. A un lado del lago hay una cabaña de madera.   
—Un buen sitio para hacer magia, ¿no crees?  
Haku asiente mientras pasea la mirada por el horizonte. Howl alcanza a ver un brillo en sus ojos. Le explica cómo volar. Tienes que llenar tu mente de un pensamiento elevado y respirar profundamente, visualizando cómo ese pensamiento entra en tus pulmones y pasa a tu sangre, llenando todo tu cuerpo, haciéndolo levitar. Es fácil. Si lo que Yubaba le dijo es cierto, para esa noche Haku estará revoloteando por toda la casa. Pero el día avanza y Haku sigue de pie en medio del prado. Howl incluso le ha cogido en brazos en contra de su voluntad y no ha sido capaz de notar ningún cambio en su peso mientras el chico visualizaba.   
—Lo siento, es más difícil de lo que pensaba. Creo que lo estoy haciendo bien, pero necesitaré practicar.  
—Tranquilo, tómate tu tiempo. Yo tardé lo mío. ¿Sabes qué? Sigue practicando. Mientras iré dentro a arreglar unos asuntos que tengo pendientes.  
—Sí, maestro Howl.  
Pero Haku no lo consigue ese día. Ni en los tres días siguientes. Y Howl empieza a sentirse incómodo por su frialdad. La tercera noche, cuando el jovencito ya se ha ido a dormir, gira la ruleta de la puerta y vuela hasta un lugar que conoce bien. Necesita pensar.

Sam  
Dragón.  
Una bocanada de humo sale de su boca. La mira crecer, retorcerse, disiparse. Un último hilo blanco se niega a morir. Lo hace desaparecer con un gesto de la mano.  
—¿Qué te pasa? —Samantha le acaricia el pelo mientras le habla. Es una chica muy guapa, pelirroja. Lleva un atuendo provocativo propio de aquel lugar.  
—¿Cómo sabes que me pasa algo?  
—Porque si no, no estarías aquí.  
Sonríe. Sam tiene razón.   
La habitación está iluminada por lámparas de colores y velas, que no alumbran demasiado. Caen telas del techo, como un laberinto de cortinas, y el suelo es un mar de almohadas y cojines con bordados de colores. Se puede ver a más personas dispersas, cada uno en su pompa. Está recostado allí con Samantha, como tantas otras veces. Va allí cuando necesita pensar. Es un lugar relajante y estimulante a la vez. Donde se le ocurren las mejores ideas.  
—¿Crees que pueda existir alguien sin alma?  
—¿Sin alma? —la chica se incorpora un poco.  
—Tengo un aprendiz ahora. Y creo que no tiene alma — Samantha ríe y a Howl le vibra el cuerpo. Ríe con ella—. En serio, no te rías. Le he intentado enseñar lo mejor del oficio, y no sólo no lo ha aprendido sino que no ha sonreído ni cambiado de expresión en todo el tiempo que lleva conmigo.  
—Tal vez no sea lo suyo.  
—No, no creo que sea eso. Tiene vocación, dicen que es muy bueno. Pero es como si estuviera vacío.  
Le cuenta la historia, omitiendo todo lo “sobrenatural”. Lo que¬¬ más le gusta de su relación con aquella chica es que ella no tiene ni idea de que es un mago. Le ha dicho que es zapatero.   
—No entiendo por qué eso debería afectar —dice Sam—. Es decir, mientras haga lo que tiene que hacer, ¿qué más da su personalidad?  
—No es tan sencillo. Yo no hago las cosas como su otra maestra. Ella es demasiado… técnica. Va a lo justo y necesario, al éxito. No le importa nada más. Pero yo pienso que cualquier cosa es débil si no sale del alma. Mi manera de trabajar es así y no voy a poder enseñarle nada a ese niño si no demuestra tener una. Por más obediente que sea, quiero ver motivación en él. No sé qué hacer. Tal vez no se me dan bien los niños.  
Da un largo trago a su quinta copa de vino.   
—¿Cuánto hace que está contigo?  
—Tres días.  
Sam se echa a reír.  
—¿Por qué siempre eres tan dramático? Normal que no le haya dado tiempo a aprender nada, lleva muy poco allí. Si crees que no tiene motivación, te da tiempo de sobra a encontrarle una.  
—Con que encontrarle una motivación.  
Tiene sentido. Haku no recuerda quién es y su nueva identidad la ha forjado una mujer avariciosa que sólo le ve como a una herramienta. Es un esbirro, incluso se atrevería a decir un esclavo. ¿Qué motivación podría tener entonces? A él tampoco le haría ilusión aprender a volar si supiera que sólo iba a usar ese poder para enriquecer a una vieja loca. Tiene que darle a ese chico la oportunidad de buscar una motivación mejor. No puede liberarle, pero sí enseñarle a vivir de nuevo. La clase de vuelo puede esperar. Primero va a darle motivos para querer hacerlo.  
—Guapa y lista.   
Samantha ríe mientras le acaricia. Le gusta aquella chica. Supone que ese es el trato normal para los clientes, pero aún así le gusta pensar que él es especial. Siempre, en cuanto le ve, deja lo que esté haciendo para irse con él. Aquel día precisamente le ha visto dar largas a un hombre con pinta de ricachón sólo para sentarse a acariciarle el pelo y escuchar sus problemas. La besa. Sus labios son blandos y suaves. Cuando se separan, ella baja la mirada.  
—¿Volverás antes de que pase otro medio año?  
—Te lo prometo.  
.  
Esa noche vuelve a casa volando. Ha bebido bastante y quiere que el aire le despeje la cabeza antes de dormir. De lo contrario al día siguiente estará muy cansado y aquello es algo que no puede permitirse. Tiene mucho que hacer con su aprendiz.   
No se quita el tema de la cabeza. La misma Yubaba lo dijo: “La energía que emana de él es muy fuerte”. Le da la impresión de que la bruja no ha despertado ni la mitad del potencial de ese niño. Sí, se nota que tiene energía y él va a canalizarla de la manera adecuada. El primer paso es ampliar sus horizontes y se le ocurren mil maneras de hacerlo.

Abstracto  
—Le estaba esperando, maestro Howl.  
—Le he dicho que podía servirse él mismo, Howl, pero no me ha hecho caso —exclama Cálcifer desde la chimenea. El mago ríe.  
—No hay problema Haku, puedes coger lo que quieras de la cocina. Estás en tu casa. Estarás hambriento, ¿no?  
Howl prepara su desayuno favorito, huevos con beicon. Sirve un plato para Haku, que por más que lo niega debe estar muerto de hambre si ha estado esperando hasta que él se despierte. Después de desayunar le dice a Haku que vaya a prepararse para la lección de hoy. El chico asiente y sube a su habitación.  
—Ese niño te admira más de lo que piensas —dice Cálcifer— . Me ha dicho que era “todo un honor para él” estar aquí. Ha oído leyendas sobre ti desde que Yubaba empezó a enseñarle.  
—No lo dudo tratándose de Yubaba. Quiero llevármelo por ahí, Cálcifer. Para enseñarle necesito que vea mundo, que se divierta. Es como si su corazón fuera de piedra. No podrá aprender nada de mí con esa actitud. Dime, ¿dónde le llevarías?  
El demonio lo piensa unos instantes. Antes de que pueda contestar, al mago se le aclaran las ideas.  
—Arbia es perfecto, ¿no? Ahora es verano allí. La música, la comida. Si ese lugar no le hace sentir algo, nada lo hará.  
—¿No irás a hacerme llevar este trasto hasta Arbia?  
—No, fuego quejica. Tardaríamos demasiado.  
.  
—Deja eso, ha habido un cambio de planes. Nos vamos de viaje.  
Haku levanta una ceja y cierra el libro entre sus manos, “Métodos efectivos de concentración nivel avanzado”. Su maestro le mira, pensativo, y agita una mano en su dirección. Nota cómo le cambia la ropa sobre el cuerpo. A su uniforme de las termas, blanco y azul, le aparecen bordados. Es capaz de ver los hilos trenzándose en una maraña de colores. Cuando el hechizo termina, se mira al espejo. Se ve muy distinto en ese nuevo atuendo.  
—Perfecto. Prepara tu mochila. Estaremos fuera… dos días contando hoy —diciendo esto, Howl sale de la habitación sonriendo, como siempre.  
Dos días contando hoy. Vale. Haku empieza a meter sus cosas en una pequeña bolsa. No tiene mucho, apenas un par de mudas de ropa, un cuaderno y una pluma. Echa una lenta mirada al libro que le ha prestado su nuevo maestro. Lo echa en la bolsa también. Supone que Howl le avisará cuando tengan que irse, así que mientras tanto se sienta en la cama. Acaricia su nueva ropa y la siente muy suave. La verdad es que siente todo distinto desde que salió de las termas. La comida por ejemplo. Y el sueño. En la dimensión de los espíritus esas cosas no son necesidades, sólo protocolos. Sí que ayudan a recargar energía, pero no son necesarias porque el cuerpo no es algo físico. En ese mundo siente que se ha materializado. Pesa. Tiene hambre y tiene sueño. Y aun así es como si lo viera todo desde detrás de un velo. Como si todo fuera irreal. Abstracto. ¿Por qué se van de viaje si ni siquiera ha conseguido volar? Howl es disperso e impulsivo, pero también poderoso. No le queda otra que confiar en su criterio.  
Se ayudan de la puerta mágica para acercarse a Arbia (un país al otro lado del mundo), pero esta les deja casi en la frontera y desde allí se ven obligados a tomar un tren en vez de volar puesto que hay mucha vigilancia mágica y Howl quiere pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Sentados uno al lado del otro, con el incesante traqueteo, Haku le hace la inevitable pregunta.  
—¿En qué ayudará esto a mi formación?  
—Estaba esperando que me lo preguntaras. Verás, la magia tiene una carga subjetiva importante. Es distinta para cada persona. Es algo que cada mago va descubriendo durante su aprendizaje. Y como habrás notado, Yubaba y yo somos muy distintos: a ella le gusta el dinero, el oro, la riqueza. Y su tipo de magia está adaptado a esas necesidades. Pero a mí me mueven otros intereses. Me gusta divertirme, vivir el momento. El caso es que, como es lógico, te ha educado según sus principios —frunce el ceño cómicamente—. Pero yo no sigo ese camino. Mi magia hay que sentirla para que funcione. Por eso aún no has conseguido volar. No se trata de técnica, sino de sentimiento.   
Tras soltarle aquello, el mago sonríe satisfecho y devuelve la vista al frente. De nuevo, a Haku todo le resulta muy abstracto.

Arbia  
El tren les deja, por la tarde, en un lugar que Howl parece conocer muy bien. Se trata de un mercado callejero abarrotado de gente. Todo es colorido y ruidoso. Haku no es capaz de fijarse en una sola cosa a la vez. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y cierta expresión de desconcierto. Aquello es muy distinto a lo que está acostumbrado. Howl le mira y desea con todas sus fuerzas no haberse equivocado al llevarle allí. Le pone una mano sobre el hombro para guiarle y ambos echan a andar. Se cruzan con todo tipo de personas, desde vendedores ambulantes a pitonisas. Howl procura evitar a estas últimas. Va muy atento a las expresiones de Haku y en un par de ocasiones paran para que ver más de cerca ciertas cosas que, según él, han llamado la atención del chico. Una de estas paradas es en un puestecito ambulante que vende instrumentos musicales. Howl compra una preciosa pandereta y se la tiende.  
—La necesitarás mañana —le dice guiñando un ojo.   
Haku se siente abrumado por tantos estímulos, sobre todo olfativos. Los olores son muy intensos en ese mundo y más concretamente en esa ciudad. Se descubre a sí mismo queriendo probar cosas sólo por ver si saben tan bien como huelen. Howl compra una bolsa de fruta confitada. Nunca ha probado nada tan dulce. Finalmente llegan a un edificio alto con una enorme puerta de madera. Howl da tres golpes en el llamador y un hombre gordo y calvo les abre al cabo de unos segundos. Sonríe al verles.  
—Dichosos los ojos, Howl. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Vamos, pasad.  
—¿Cómo te va todo, Assed?  
—Como siempre, la verdad. Tenemos mucho trabajo gracias a Dios.  
—No sabes cuánto me alegro. Por casualidad no tendrás libre la habitación de arriba, ¿no? —Assed se ha quedado mirando a Haku, que le devuelve la mirada solemne y sin pestañear— Te presento a mi aprendiz, Haku.  
El hombre sonríe mirando al niño.   
—Encantado, muchacho —dice tendiéndole la mano. Haku se inclina en una reverencia.  
—El placer es mío.  
Howl suelta una carcajada ante el desconcierto de su amigo.   
—Sí, la de arriba está libre. ¿Cuántas noches os quedáis?  
—Sólo dos.  
Paga la habitación y le indica a Haku la escalera que deben tomar. El edificio es laberíntico, pero se sabe el camino de memoria. Siempre coge aquella habitación porque es la mejor de todas. Redonda y amplia, decorada con hermosos tapices y con un enorme ventanal que, al estar en lo más alto del edificio, tiene unas vistas preciosas de la ciudad.  
—¿Te gusta? —pregunta a su pupilo. El niño asiente— En la cama cabemos de sobra, pero también hay un sofá por si lo prefieres.   
Haku se lo piensa unos segundos, luego se dirige al sofá y deposita en él su mochila. Está bien, piensa Howl. Le observa mientras el chico voltea a un lado y otro la pandereta, fijándose probablemente en el colorido estampado similar en cierta forma al que ha hecho aparecer en su vestimenta. Está hecha de piel auténtica, con dos filas de platillos. Es preciosa.  
—Es una pandereta —dice. Haku le mira con una ceja levantada.  
—Lo sé. Las he usado en las termas. Sólo que allí no son tan coloridas. Tienen un objetivo ritual, ¿verdad?  
—Pueden tenerlo, sí. Pero no se limita a eso. Recuerda que estamos aquí para divertirnos.   
El chico mira de nuevo la pandereta, pensativo.  
—Yubaba dice que la diversión es para pusilánimes.   
—Yubaba nunca ha sabido divertirse —Howl le quita importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano—. O al menos no como la mayoría de la gente. Eso no significa que hacer las cosas de manera distinta a ella te convierta en un pusilánime. ¿O acaso crees que yo lo soy? —Haku le mira con expresión contrariada y niega con la cabeza. Claro que no. Howl sonríe internamente— Aquí va tu primera lección: la magia se vuelve mucho más poderosa cuando hay sentimiento en ella. Un sentimiento que nazca de ti, no de los deseos de otra persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado. Se agradecen comentarios! Un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo cap :D


	3. Cinco sentidos

Gusto

—Cierra los ojos.

Nunca ha sentido nada igual. No sabe si es por haberse convertido en un ser físico que necesita comer o porque en los baños termales de Yubaba la comida no sabe tan bien, pero nunca ha sentido nada igual. Los sabores le invaden, entrando por la boca y recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—¿Está bueno?

No sabe qué contestar. No hay palabras para describirlo. Asiente con su formalidad habitual. Cuando abre los ojos todo vuelve a cobrar forma y color alrededor suyo, pero sigue sumergido en los sabores. Howl parece leerlo en su cara.

—La próxima vez que intentes volar, piensa en esta sensación.

Olfato

—Mandarina.

—Correcto.

Haku abre los ojos y lee la palabra escrita sobre el tarro. Efectivamente. Lo deja en su sitio y esta vez es Howl quien coge uno sin mirar. Lo huele.

—Cardamomo.

—Exacto.

Antes de que vuelva a depositarlo en su sitio, Haku le quita el tarrito de las manos a su maestro (con educación, por supuesto) y lo huele. Cardamomo. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que existiera tal cosa como un “Museo del perfume”. Les han explicado cómo se destila en unos artefactos enormes de vidrio y metal, les han dado a oler diferentes perfumes de mujer y de hombre y ahora están jugando a adivinar los olores encerrados dentro de esos tarros. De nuevo, su maestro le dice cierra los ojos y cuando lo hace es como si la energía que su cuerpo usa para analizar lo que ve, fuera reconducida para analizar lo que huele. Se le potencia el sentido del olfato, como pasó antes con la comida. La voz de la joven que les guía por el museo le saca de su ensimismamiento.

—Pasamos ahora a la siguiente habitación donde veremos el proceso final de embotellado.

Tacto

Haku se encoge nada más meter un pie en el agua. Está helada. Literalmente. Por la superficie flotan cubitos de hielo. Howl se ríe de él, sumergido hasta la cintura. Le tira agua.

—¡Ah! —Haku intenta cubrirse el cuerpo con los brazos. En vano. Sonríe un poco. Cuenta hasta tres mentalmente y salta a la piscina. El gélido abrazo del agua parece activar todo su cuerpo. No sabe explicarlo, pero es como si cada uno de sus poros se cerrase. Una sensación punzante que no resulta desagradable del todo. Abre los ojos y le duelen. Puede ver el cuerpo borroso de su maestro delante suya.

—No está nada mal —le dice cuando al fin saca la cabeza. Lo que a Howl le llega por la cintura para él supone estar sumergido casi hasta el pecho. Su maestro le mira, triunfante. Como si fuera él mismo quien ha sido capaz de meterse entero a la primera. Haku piensa que las aguas termales de ese mundo no son tan diferentes de las del suyo.

Esta vez ya no hace falta que le diga nada. Haku inspira con fuerza y se sumerge de nuevo, esta vez con los ojos cerrados. Va soltando el aire, hundiéndose lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el fondo de la piscina. De nuevo se hace consciente de la sensación, potenciada, de frío. Contrasta infinitamente con el agua caliente de la piscina anterior. La sensación de irrealidad que le acompañaba desde los primeros días fuera de su mundo se va disolviendo conforme sus sentidos se vuelven nítidos. Siente como si estuviera despertando, y quizás así es. Durante los primeros segundos en los que no necesita respirar, es al mismo tiempo el agua y el aire.

Vista

El cielo se extiende ante sus ojos. Naranja, rosa, violáceo. La Luna llena ya puede verse en el horizonte. El Sol se ha ocultado hace unos instantes. Haku siempre se levanta antes del atardecer para atender asuntos pendientes de la noche anterior o para preparar alguna cosa en las termas. Sin embargo siente que esa es la primera vez que lo ve, el cielo pasando por todos esos colores antes de oscurecerse.

Mira por un momento a su maestro. Él también tiene la mirada perdida en algún punto del paisaje. Por algún motivo que no alcanza a comprender, ese hombre le transmite mucha paz. Están en un mirador y la ciudad entera se extiende bajo sus pies. Las luces de las calles se van encendiendo poco a poco. No tendría sentido cerrar los ojos para potenciar el sentido de la vista, por lo que se concentra en anular los demás. Poco a poco deja de oír, de oler y deja de sentir el aire contra la piel. No dura mucho, apenas unos instantes, pero la imagen que consigue es tan intensa que sabe que nunca la olvidará: La expresión soñadora de Howl contemplando el horizonte, con todos los colores del atardecer reflejados en la mirada.

Oído

La música en Arbia es alegre e intensa. Humana. Se le mete por las venas como si fuera parte de su sangre. Ha bailado antes, pero esa vez es distinto. No es una coreografía ensayada hasta la saciedad con los demás bailarines de las termas. No hay movimientos reverenciales dedicados a ningún dios. La pandereta no se toca en momentos precisos, sino cuando le dé la gana. Cuando la música y el cuerpo se lo pidan. Es a eso último, el cuerpo, a lo que va dedicado ese baile. Haku disfruta de cada movimiento, de cada salto. Siente cada músculo moviéndose bajo su piel. Pero sin embargo lo más intenso en ese momento es el sonido. Está oyendo con el cuerpo, se dice. Y aunque no tiene sentido, lo entiende. Sí tiene sentido.

Una vuelta y otra más. Howl le toma de las manos y gira con él. Le suelta. Al cabo de un rato se vuelven a encontrar. Sin haberlo planeado. Nada está calculado en ese baile, sin embargo todo encaja a la perfección. A veces mira a los músicos y aunque algunos instrumentos le resultan familiares, otros son tan extraños que jamás habría imaginado que existen. La percusión le retumba en el pecho.

Parásito

Aquello le resulta tan tierno que no puede evitar sonreír. Es justamente lo que venía buscando con aquel pequeño viaje, que Haku se divirtiera. No es normal que un niño sea así de frío, por más que sea un Dios. Yubaba le había comido la cabeza hasta el punto de hacerle creer realmente que divertirse está mal. Pero ese pensamiento deja paso a otro aún peor cuando, al cabo de unos minutos bailando, ve que al chico yendo hacia él con el rostro pálido y sujetándose el estómago. Le ayuda a salir de la multitud y en un claro donde crece césped, Haku vomita. Al principio Howl piensa que se le habrá revuelto el estómago de tanto dar saltos, pero no tarda en darse cuenta de que no es vómito normal sino una plasta oscura. Frunce el ceño. El niño le mira sonriente. “Estoy bien”, dice, y echa a andar de vuelta hacia la multitud danzante. Howl mira de nuevo al suelo y de aquella masa negra emerge lo que parece un pequeño gusano de ojos saltones. Se agacha y lo mira fijamente. El gusano empieza a reptar alejándose de él lentamente, pero con un gesto de la mano el mago le hace estallar como si fuera un fuego artificial en miniatura.

Una mezcla de alivio y miedo se arremolinan en su pecho. Miedo porque conoce perfectamente aquel tipo de “criaturas” y es evidente que Yubaba se la ha introducido al chico para controlarle. Y alivio porque ya no lo tiene dentro. Vuelve al círculo de gente que baila y busca a Haku con la mirada. Se infiltra entre la multitud y le toma de la mano, arrastrándole fuera de allí.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Si lo dice por lo de antes, maestro Howl, estoy bien. El estómago me ha molestado todo el día, supongo que algo me sentó mal. Pero ahora me encuentro muy bien —el chico parece darse cuenta de que está sonriendo e inmediatamente torna su expresión a una más seria. Pero algo en su mirada ha cambiado, ya no está vacía.

—Me alegro, joven Haku —le toma de los hombros y se agacha hasta quedar cara a cara con él—. Quiero que hagas una cosa: intenta volar ahora. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

El chico le mira, sorprendido, pero echa un vistazo alrededor, respira profundamente y cierra los ojos.

—Piensa en lo que sientes cuando saltas al ritmo de la música. En lo que sentiste al comer, al beber, al meterte en el agua helada. Piensa en el atardecer.

Los pies del chico dejan de tocar el suelo casi instantáneamente. Howl le mira elevarse, boquiabierto.

—Mantén los ojos cerrados. No pierdas la concentración.

.

No pierdas la concentración, dice el maestro Howl. Haku ya no siente el suelo bajo los pies. Hay algo muy fuerte en su pecho que tira de él hacia arriba. Relaja las manos, que habían estado en puños, y siente que sube más rápido. Por supuesto no es la primera vez que vuela, pero nunca lo había hecho en su forma humana. La música de la fiesta va quedando cada vez más abajo y el aire se va volviendo más frío. No abras los ojos todavía. Obediente, sigue elevándose. El aire mueve suavemente su pelo. La voz del maestro suena a su lado. Para. Siente unas manos apoyarse sobre sus hombros y voltearle en aire. Mira.

Al abrir los ojos se estremece. La Luna reposa, inmensa, ante él. La ciudad se extiende bajo sus pies. Están muy alto. Permanece callado unos minutos. Siente como si le hubieran liberado de algo, pero no sabría decir de qué. Se da la vuelta en el aire y mira a Howl. El hombre le mira con expresión de orgullo. El viento también mueve su pelo rubio y la luz de la luna le baña el rostro. De pronto siente una extrema gratitud hacia él. Le abrazaría, pero tiene que ser profesional. Después de todo no sólo es su maestro sino uno de los magos más poderosos en esos tiempos. Gracias, dice en voz tenue. Howl le coloca una mano sobre los hombros amistosamente y le acerca a sí. Pocos minutos después, cuando empiezan a tener frío, el maestro le indica que volverán a la posada volando.

Son muy cuidadosos al bajar para que nadie les vea. El dueño de la posada les recibe con una sonrisa cordial y les sigue con la mirada mientras suben las escaleras hacia la última planta. Haku está exhausto. Lleva tan sólo cuatro días fuera de las termas, pero han sido muy intensos. Sobre todo este último. Se desviste para dormir y se mete en su cama improvisada en el sofá. Al cabo de pocos minutos, se queda dormido.

Cuando Howl sale del baño se encuentra al niño ya dormido. Va despacio hasta la cama y apaga la luz, no sin antes echar una última mirada al sofá. No deja de pensar en el hechizo que Haku ha vomitado. Apenas parece haberle dado importancia y se pregunta qué diría si supiera lo que era. Algo realmente grave. También está impresionado por lo fácil que le ha resultado a Haku volar una vez tuvo al parásito fuera. Su potencial es muy fuerte, eso está claro. La luz de la Luna entra por la ventana ilumina la pandereta, que descansa sobre una silla. Se queda dormido mirándola. Esa noche, como de costumbre, desfilan por sus sueños fragmentos de lo vivido durante el día: los bordados de la pandereta que brotan convirtiéndose en flores aromáticas, el atardecer fundiéndose a lo lejos y los ojos de Haku, indescifrables, que le miran recortados sobre la silueta de la Luna.

Secretos

La mañana siguiente amanece lluviosa. De todas formas, ya tienen que volver al castillo. Haku está mucho más calmado, pero aun así se puede notar algo distinto en él y Howl se da cuenta de que hasta la noche anterior su mirada había tenido un deje artificial. Sigue siendo muy correcto y educado; se despide de Assed con una reverencia, tal y como se presentó dos días antes, y al llegar al castillo hace lo mismo con Cálcifer. El demonio parece que va a decir algo, pero Howl le lanza una mirada seria y manda al chico a su habitación.

—Tenía un parásito. Yubaba se lo puso.

El demonio abre la boca exageradamente.

—No sé de qué te sorprendes, Howl. A ti estuvo a punto de ponértelo. ¿Pensabas que había cambiado? Algunas personas no tienen remedio.

—No le he dicho nada al chico. ¿Crees que debería?

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que no quiera volver? —Howl refunfuña, pero Cálcifer sigue hablando— Hiciste un juramento. Sabes lo que pasará si el chico no vuelve a las termas, ¿verdad?

Howl baja la mirada al suelo.

—Tienes razón. Lo mejor es no decirle nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Me lo paso muy bien escribiendo de estos dos, la verdad. Pronto empezará lo weno, el salseo, la mandanga. Como siempre se agradecen reviews y nos leemos en el próximo :)


	4. Primeros meses

Bombones y otros nuevos intereses

Al cuaderno que trajo de las termas apenas le quedan algunas páginas en blanco. Durante el mes que lleva en el Castillo, su habitación se ha ido llenando poco a poco de cosas variadas: Libros de arte, filosofía y magia, biografías de magos famosos, dibujos, piedras con formas y colores extraños… La pandereta cuelga de la pared, con todo su colorido y hay algunas plantas cerca de la ventana. A Haku aún se le hace raro tener ese espacio para él, para sus cosas. Tener pertenencias es algo a lo que no había dado importancia nunca antes. Siente que ha avanzado mucho, tanto en magia como aprendiendo otros temas que le interesan, así como en la relación con Cálcifer y su maestro. Aunque se mantiene respetuoso con ambos, siente que tiene amigos por primera vez. Le gustan las clases, pero también le gusta cuando hablan de cosas sin importancia, cuando Howl y él se compinchan para sacar de quicio a Cálcifer, cuando este último le da la razón a él vez de a su maestro con respecto a algún tema y cuando simplemente los tres comparten la sala de estar, cada uno con sus cosas.   
Una noche, tras estar fuera todo el día, Howl llega con una caja roja de apariencia lujosa. Está llena de bolitas de chocolate, cada una con un interior sorpresa que tienen que ir descubriendo. Haku hace una mueca al morder una rellena de menta y le tiende el trozo restante a su maestro, quien lo toma cauteloso. Pero al morderlo, Howl se ríe.  
—No me creo que no te guste el chocolate con menta —mientras, Haku finge un escalofrío—. Es mi favorito.  
Sin embargo, pasa justo lo contrario cuando Howl muerde una bolita rellena de crema de naranja, la cual odia. A Haku parece encantarle. El mago está contento de que su aprendiz esté desarrollando poco a poco su personalidad. Muchas veces coinciden en gustos, pero muchas otras no y eso le gusta. Haku está aprendiendo muchísimo (y muy rápido) de él, pero sin convertirse en una copia suya. No se arrastra tras él imitándole en todo, sino que le trata como a un igual, siempre convencido de que sus propios gustos son igual de válidos que los de su maestro. A Howl, que está acostumbrado a que la gente le trate o con fanatismo o con miedo, ese nuevo trato le gusta.

Ojos fríos de bruja

Howl ya sabe que es más probable que lluevan panecillos de leche, pero de algún modo esperaba algo de preocupación por parte de Yubaba sobre el bienestar de su pupilo. “¿Está comiendo bien?” “¿Durmiendo bien?” “¿Teniendo una experiencia agradable?”. Pero las preguntas de la bruja son más como “¿Qué le estás enseñando?” “¿No estarás usando sus poderes para tu beneficio?” Esa posesividad tan lejos de lo maternal le ofende, y no entiende cómo no ofende a Haku.   
Cuando van a las termas para una reunión de seguimiento tras un mes en el Castillo, Haku parece que nunca ha salido de allí. Regio, tan “correcto” que roza lo mecánico. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, a Howl le intimida cuando se pone así. Por un momento tiene el fugaz pensamiento de que allí el chico parece más joven. Yubaba exige verle sólo un instante, como para comprobar que sigue entero. El mago se pregunta si se dará cuenta de que ya no tiene el parásito, y de si le implantará uno nuevo. Pero la vieja bruja parece conforme y le ordena que se retire. Cuando se quedan solos, le exige a él.  
—Muéstrame la marca.  
Howl vacila unos instantes, pero sabe que no tiene sentido resistirse. Se levanta la camisa y ahí está, sobre su pecho. El sello. Yubaba sonríe.  
—Muy bien. Ahora dime, ¿cuánto hace que expulsó mi hechizo? —Howl baja la mirada— Me has decepcionado, Howl, esperaba que me lo dijeras tú mismo. ¿O pensabas que no me daría cuenta?  
—No lo recuerdo, fue al cuarto o quinto día. Ni siquiera llevaba una semana en el Castillo. Yubaba, hasta que no lo expulsó no fue capaz de progresar…  
—No se lo puse por lo que crees que se lo puse —interrumpe la bruja—. Haku es extremadamente poderoso, Howl. Debes tener cuidado.  
Por su tono, Howl no sabe si es una advertencia o una amenaza.  
*  
Cuando vuelven al Castillo, Howl observa que, literalmente, Haku parece más joven sólo allí. El pelo le ha crecido unos centímetros y su cara parece menos redondeada, pero los cambios sólo pueden apreciarse fuera del mundo de los espíritus. “Es su cuerpo físico el que crece”, se dice. Por un momento mira a los ojos solemnes del chico y recuerda las palabras de Yubaba. “Debes tener cuidado”. Y un escalofrío recorre su espalda.

Howl, el peluquero más poderoso de su tiempo

El invierno es la estación que menos le gusta. No por el frío, sino porque todo está dormido. Los árboles duermen. Los animales duermen. Las ciudades quedan desprovistas de vida en la calle, todos están dentro de las casas, alrededor del fuego. El invierno es una época de introspección y así es como se siente Howl, introspectivo. Encerrado en sí mismo.  
Haku lee al lado del fuego y Howl le mira sin que se dé cuenta. Han pasado cinco meses desde que está allí con él y es sorprendente la velocidad a la que aprende. Si no fuera porque le interesan más temas además de la magia, ya le quedaría muy poco que enseñarle. Los ojos verdes del niño-dragón se despegan de las páginas para posarse en los suyos y Howl retira la mirada algo avergonzado. Pero el chico no parece darle mayor importancia.  
No pasa mucho rato hasta que Howl se encuentra mirándole otra vez. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de en qué momento ha vuelto a dirigir su atención hacia el muchacho, pero sí se da cuenta de que éste está algo más alto y delgado, que sus facciones parecen haberse alargado un poco y que el pelo le llega por debajo de los hombros.  
—Tienes el pelo más largo.  
Haku vuelve a levantar la mirada del libro. Levanta una ceja.  
—Se supone que es normal en este mundo, ¿no?  
Howl ríe ante la cara de desconcierto del chico.  
—Sí, es normal. Lo decía porque si quieres puedo cortártelo.  
Dicho y hecho; un rato después Haku está sentado en una silla en el baño de arriba (el de Howl) con una toalla alrededor de los hombros y el pelo mojado. El mago le está peinando.   
—Entonces lo quieres como lo traías.  
—Sí.  
—Muy bien.  
Comienza a cortar y Haku se estremece.  
—Perdón. Nunca había sentido algo así. El sonido es… agradable.  
Conforme corta, va dejando parte del cuello del chico al descubierto. Es largo y esbelto. Le corta también el flequillo y es gracioso cómo Haku aprieta los ojos para que no le entre pelo en ellos. Cuando termina, el chico parece encantado con el resultado y con la experiencia. Howl se pregunta si a él no le vendría bien un corte, pero decide que va a probar a dejárselo un poco más largo.

Como las estaciones

A Haku le resultan curiosas las “estaciones del año”. En su mundo, el clima se mantiene constante: lluvia a veces y tiempos de más sequía, pero nada más. Todo el tiempo crecen las mismas plantas y hace más o menos la misma temperatura. Debe admitir que no lleva muy bien el frío y es por eso que pasa casi todo el día pegado a Cálcifer.  
Howl siempre le dice que en invierno todo está silencioso y es más aburrido, pero un día descubre que eso no es del todo cierto: está en la ciudad, comprando algunas cosas que su maestro le ha encargado cuando empieza a ver a gente con máscaras y ropas llamativas. Las calles están decoradas con farolillos de colores y hay puestos con manzanas bañadas en caramelo. Le recuerda un poco a Arbia. Nada más volver al Castillo, pregunta a su maestro, quien le dice que son los carnavales.   
Le cuesta convencerle: a Howl no le gusta salir a la ciudad porque le conocen y es complicado pasar desapercibido. A veces la gente, sin educación ninguna, se acerca a él a pedirle trabajos mágicos. Sin embargo, Haku insiste en que si se disfraza bien nadie podrá saber que es él, y así lo hacen. Howl baja un baúl lleno de máscaras y túnicas súper extrañas y en un rato todo el salón está lleno de trapos. Haku escoge una máscara redonda de aspecto tribal que en su opinión resulta algo escalofriante y Howl una como de animal. Ambos se ponen túnicas con capucha para que les tape el pelo y poder abrigarse bien por debajo. La de Haku es verde; la de Howl roja.  
La ciudad está llena de gente pero nadie reconoce a Howl con el disfraz. Haku, quien goza del privilegio del anonimato, no tarda en subirse la máscara para devorar una manzana de caramelo. Howl ve de lejos a Sam, pero decide no saludarla. Por algún motivo sabe que no se sentiría cómodo delante de su pupilo. Cuando vuelven al Castillo, volando, con las máscaras puestas para que no les dé el frío en la cara, le dice a su aprendiz que si el carnaval le ha parecido divertido, flipará con las lluvias de estrellas en verano. Intuye la sonrisa bajo la máscara del muchacho y se dice a sí mismo que Haku es a veces frío y a veces cálido, justo como las estaciones.

Una noche menos fría

Sucede una noche de finales de invierno. Han cenado fuera, en el estudio, y están de sobremesa sentados en el césped, cada uno con una manta por encima. Entre ellos, una lámpara de aceite les ilumina y la luz es lo suficientemente tenue para que también pueda verse el cielo estrellado. El frío fuerte ha quedado atrás y un manto verde de brotes nuevos se extiende ante sus ojos. Howl da un trago a su cuarta copa de vino.  
Haku está a su lado, abrazándose las rodillas bajo la manta, sonriendo por algo que le acaba de decir. No sabe cuál es el detonante, pero de pronto le mira y se da cuenta de que se siente atraído por él. Se fija en la forma de sus ojos, de sus labios, en su porte, que sigue siendo elegante sentado en el suelo y envuelto en una manta. El chico parece darse cuenta de su escrutinio y le devuelve la mirada con esa expresión indescifrable. Howl dirige la vista de nuevo hacia sus labios. Se pregunta qué se sentirá al besarlos. “¿Serán tan blandos y suaves como los de Sam?” Cuando se hace consciente del lo que está pensando, una parte de él se horroriza. Por suerte o por desgracia, es una parte que el alcohol mantiene a raya.   
Como si su cuerpo fuera desfasado con el tiempo, Haku parece haber crecido mucho desde que le conoció, hace poco más de medio año. Va dejando de parecer un niño y se está convirtiendo en un joven adolescente. Nunca le ha preguntado su edad (o la edad de su cuerpo, porque asume que para un dios la edad es un concepto que carece de sentido), pero diría que aparenta unos catorce años. Sacude la cabeza, con expresión soñadora, y se levanta.  
—Me voy a dormir, Haku. Creo que he bebido demasiado. No tardes mucho en acostarte, mañana tienes una lección importante y querrás estar descansado.  
—Sí, maestro Howl.  
El mago no espera a que su pupilo se levante y entra en el Castillo. Cuando Haku le sigue, ya ha desaparecido por las escaleras.


	5. Cauteloso

Las dos erres y plantas delicadas  
Resaca y remordimiento. Eso es lo que siente Howl cuando abre los ojos a la mañana siguiente. Al principio le cuesta creer lo que se le pasó por la cabeza la noche anterior e intenta convencerse a sí mismo de que fue un sueño. Pero sabe que no lo fue, así que echa la culpa al alcohol y a llevar tanto tiempo sin estar con una chica. Cuando baja al comedor, Haku ya está allí. Parece extrañado de que se levante tan tarde. Cuando le pregunta qué le pasa, el chico responde:  
—Como ayer me dijo que la lección de hoy era importante, di por hecho que empezaríamos temprano.  
¿Lección importante? Claramente se lo inventó en el momento, así que toca improvisar. Le lleva al estudio, donde pasan todo el día aprendiendo botánica. Por suerte en esos días del año hay plantas raras, que deben ser recolectadas antes de florecer para según qué trabajos, y es la justificación perfecta de por qué la lección es importante y súper exclusiva.  
En realidad no lo es. Howl se la pasa nervioso, con mal cuerpo y ya no se debe al alcohol porque ha tomado una poción para eso. Sigue ahí. El sentimiento. Si es que se le puede llamar sentimiento y no aberración. No es tan fuerte como la noche anterior, porque claramente el alcohol sí ayudó a intensificarlo, pero sigue ahí. Lo siente cuando le mira de reojo, y ahora se da cuenta de que lleva mirándole de reojo bastante tiempo. Mientras lee, mientras hace cualquier cosa. Cualquiera de las mil cosas que se le dan bien, porque todo se le da bien. Durante un rato, mientras le mira (para variar) recogiendo y clasificando plantas, reflexiona sobre si lo que siente realmente es admiración, pero llega a la conclusión de que no. La admiración no te hace querer besar a alguien. Cuando piensa la palabra “besar”, le da un escalofrío.  
Después de recoger las plantas van a la casita que hay en medio del prado, donde las cuelgan para secar con su correspondiente etiqueta. Howl se retira un poco antes para ir preparando la comida. Cuando entra al Castillo, Cálcifer le nota raro.  
—Howl, ¿estás bien?  
Pero el mago no le responde.  
Esa noche, Haku se queda dormido al lado de la chimenea con un libro sobre botánica entre las manos. No es la primera vez que pasa y tampoco es la primera vez que Howl tiene que despertarle, pero se sorprende a sí mismo sin saber cómo hacerlo. Recuerda cómo lo ha hecho las veces anteriores, pero ahora es ¿diferente? Termina por poner una mano suavemente en su hombro, como si quemase, y llamándole bajito. Cuando el chico despierta, ni siquiera le mira. Se frota los ojos con una mano y se levanta, rumbo a su habitación, tras balbucear un “buenas noches”.

Bueno para todo  
Aunque tener sentimientos de ese tipo por un niño le parece terrorífico, Howl termina por aceptarlo. No va a mentirse a sí mismo. Y tampoco a hacerle nada a Haku, obviamente. Conforme pasan los días se va fijando más y más en él aunque no quiera. Se fija en sus ojos de color verde oliva, almendrados y grandes, a los que no se les escapa ni el más mínimo detalle; se fija en sus labios, en sus manos, en su cuello. Todo en él es hermoso. Conforme la primavera avanza, hay días que el chico tiene calor y transforma su uniforme de manera que le queden al aire los brazos y los costados. Su piel es más blanca que la de Howl y parece muy suave.  
A Haku se le da bien prácticamente todo lo que hace. Desde la magia hasta cuando le ayuda con alguna tarea de la casa. Sus movimientos son elegantes haga lo que haga. Una noche, mientras Howl prepara la cena, el chico se pone a ordenar los libros de una estantería. Howl ve cómo los va cogiendo uno a uno, limpiándoles el polvo, leyendo el título y colocándolos en su sitio nuevo. Lo hace con mucho cariño.  
Otro día se lo pasa en grande viendo cómo Haku camela a Cálcifer para que le cuente sus secretos. Sabe que no va a hacerlo porque no puede (tiene un contrato con él), pero debe admitir que el chico resulta realmente convincente y que probablemente en otras circunstancias no le habría costado nada sonsacarle al pequeño demonio sus trapos más sucios.  
Que Howl acepte sus sentimientos no quita que se avergüence profundamente de ellos. A veces se pregunta qué pensaría Cálcifer si llegara a descubrirlos. O cuánto tardaría Yubaba en llevarse al chico de vuelta a su mundo. Él es alguien a quien le gusta el contacto físico con las personas, pero ha dejado de tenerlo totalmente con Haku. Lo más que se permite es imaginar a veces que se convierte en rayos de sol para acariciar al muchacho cuando se tumba en el prado durante los descansos.

Magia blanca  
La ciudad le recuerda un poco a las termas. No por la apariencia del lugar, sino por toda la gente yendo de un lado para otro, atareada. Él era uno de ellos en las termas y es uno de ellos ahora. Como a su maestro no le gusta salir a la ciudad, él es quien hace todos los recados y entrega los hechizos a los clientes. Le encanta pasar por el mercado, por delante de los colegios, por los parques y por los puentes que cruzan el río. A veces le gustaría saltar al agua, pero sabe que no debe llamar mucho la atención. Quizás algún día lo haga, se dice, cuando entre más el verano. Pedirá permiso a su maestro.  
Howl. Hace semanas que Haku le nota diferente. No sabe decir exactamente qué ha cambiado, pero claramente algo lo ha hecho. Casi siempre tiene que empezar él las conversaciones porque le da la sensación de que Howl quiere hablar pero no sabe qué decir. También parece evitar en lo posible el contacto físico con él: ya no le revuelve el pelo ni intenta hacerle cosquillas a traición (que nunca lo ha conseguido, porque los dioses no tiene cosquillas). Muchas veces le pilla mirándole y parece incomodarse cuando eso pasa.  
Seguiría pensando en ello, pero ha llegado al paseo que hay al lado del río y se distrae. El día es soleado y hay gente en el césped hablando, jugando, besándose. Haku les mira, absorto, preguntándose qué siente cada uno y sintiéndose él muy ajeno a todo eso. Las actividades humanas le gustan, pero es como si no terminara de formar parte de ellas. Al menos con otras personas.  
Continúa la marcha hasta su siguiente parada: una tienda de especias. Está toda llena de tarros con polvos, plantas trituradas, especias sin procesar. Del techo cuelgan ramilletes de hierbas secas. Compra las que su maestro le ha pedido.  
Cuando llega al Castillo (cuya puerta en la ciudad luce como la de una casa normal y corriente), se encuentra la sala inundada de una luz rosada muy fuerte. En la chimenea, Cálcifer parece por primera vez un demonio del fuego Sus ojos, normalmente redondos, ahora son rasgados y afilados, ha multiplicado por diez su tamaño y de su boca sobresalen lo que parecen ser unos colmillos enormes. En medio de la habitación, Howl está conjurando un hechizo. Por las palabras, intuye que es de protección, para la casa. El mago está de espaldas a él, pero aun así resulta imponente. Su pelo se ha vuelto negro como el carbón y se mueve en todas direcciones, empujado por el torbellino de magia. Tiene los brazos extendidos en dirección a Cálcifer y sus manos parecen garras con las venas hinchadas.  
Cuando Haku le ve así, queda totalmente fascinado. Siente que la energía que emana de su maestro le atraviesa y se queda dentro de él, recorriendo su sistema nervioso, haciéndole vibrar. Es la primera vez que le ve hacer magia de verdad. Cuando el mago termina, se da cuenta de su presencia y se gira para mirarle, tiene los ojos de un azul brillante, casi eléctrico. Poco a poco vuelve a la normalidad y su rostro fiero se va transformando en del Howl que sí conoce, rubio y risueño.  
—¿Qué tal han ido los recados?  
Haku hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para responder. El corazón le late muy rápido. Aún nota la magia blanca dentro de su pecho, inflándose.

La primavera la sangre altera  
El invierno termina y el prado se llena de flores. La nieve que se derrite en las montañas baja, formando riachuelos que vuelven el terreno pantanoso. A Haku parece gustarle. Howl se pregunta si será porque solía ser el dios de un río. Lo que está claro es que el chico parece estar muy en contacto con los ciclos de la naturaleza, y la primavera parece alterarlo más de lo que suele alterar a los humanos: tiene mucha energía y al mismo tiempo, está disperso. Nota que le cuesta concentrarse en las tareas que le manda y que muchas veces comete errores. Pequeños, pero no los había cometido hasta entonces. A veces se pregunta qué pasará por esa cabecita; otras veces, se alegra de no saberlo.  
Una tarde, ya terminada la clase, se quedan a ver atardecer en el prado a petición de Haku. Están sentados contra la pared de la casita, con el sol de frente. Le queda poco para ocultarse detrás de las montañas.  
—Sé que lo he dicho mil veces, pero este es mi lugar favorito en el mundo —dice Howl, mirando el horizonte. Haku le mira a él, fijamente. Cuando se da cuenta, le devuelve la mirada—.¿Qué pasa?  
Es totalmente involuntario, pero se le sube la sangre a las mejillas. Esos ojos verdes parecen querer atravesarle. Haku es más guapo cada día.  
—Maestro Howl, ¿es verdad que usted no tiene corazón?  
—¿De dónde has sacado eso?  
Haku le retira la mirada, dirigiéndola al atardecer, y Howl puede ver el sol reflejado en sus pupilas.  
—Me lo dijo un vendedor de hierbas en la ciudad.  
Howl suspira.  
—El hombre te dijo la verdad. No tengo corazón. Aunque a veces siento como si aún estuviera ahí.  
—No se puede vivir sin corazón.  
—El mundo es más complejo de lo que parece, joven Haku. Sobre todo el mundo de la magia.  
Haku suspira. Aún hay muchas cosas de ese mundo que no comprende. Sabe que el corazón es un órgano vital que bombea sangre a todo el cuerpo. Lo sabía incluso en las termas, cuando no era más que un espíritu. También sabe que las emociones se generan en el cerebro. Pero entonces no tiene sentido que a veces, cuando mira a su maestro, vuelva a sentir esa presión en el pecho como cuando le pilló haciendo magia con Cálcifer. Si los sentimientos se generan en el cerebro, ¿por qué los siente en el corazón?  
Al pensarlo esa presión le invade de nuevo y, en un acto reflejo, desliza la mano hasta que sus dedos tocan los de Howl, apoyados en la hierba. El Sol se está poniendo y por algún motivo siente que debe hacerlo antes de que la luz anaranjada deje de tocarles.  
Ninguno de los dos dice nada. Lo primero en quedar en sombra son sus manos entrelazadas. Luego sus cuerpos y por último sus rostros. Cuando el Sol termina de ocultarse la luz se vuelve más azulada, pero no hace frío. No en ese momento. Howl siente que le arde la mano. Y todo el brazo. Y todo el cuerpo. La retira.  
—Deberíamos volver dentro, se está haciendo tarde.  
Se levantan. Howl no es capaz de mirar al chico a la cara y ninguno de los dos dice nada hasta que llegan al Castillo y Cálcifer saca un tema de conversación.

Procesos mentales.  
Howl no puede dormir. Da vueltas en la cama, de un lado para otro y vuelta a empezar. Debe admitir que alguna vez ha fantaseado con que sus sentimientos por Haku fueran correspondidos, y pensaba que aquello le haría muy feliz. Pero ahora que cree que podrían serlo realmente, tiene miedo. Qué estúpido soy.  
Pero es lo que querías, le dice una voz en su cabeza.  
*  
—Apenas has hablado desde que llegaste.  
La voz de Sam es dulce y suave. Están recostados en una esquina del local, sobre una montaña de cojines. Howl siente cómo se hunde más y más en ellos. Quiere hablar, pero no sabe qué decir. Da un largo trago a su copa.  
—¿Qué crees que es el amor? ¿Por qué alguien te gusta?  
Sam sonríe sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo.  
—¿Cómo se llama ella?  
Howl vacila un momento. No se había parado a pensar en el hecho de que Haku era un chico; le preocupan más otros aspectos del asunto.  
—Eso no importa. ¿Tú qué crees?  
—Bueno, yo creo que definir el amor es algo difícil. Es diferente para cada persona. Para algunos es una cuestión de dominar, para otros de cuidar, para otros es un juego.  
—¿Y cómo sabes si es amor u otra cosa? Puede que lo estés confundiendo con una fantasía o un capricho y que no te des cuenta por estar sumergido en esa nube de sensaciones.  
—Si es amor, lo sabrás.  
Howl guarda silencio unos instantes.  
—Se trata de alguien muy especial. Extremadamente habilidoso e inteligente. Cada cosa que hace, la hace bien. Cada movimiento… es como si fuera perfecto. Además, si de verdad resulta que es amor, es uno de los imposibles. No puedo contarte toda la historia, pero es imposible.  
Nota que la expresión de Sam cambia ligeramente al darse cuenta de que no es una chica quien le trae la cabeza loca. Pero no dice nada al respecto y Howl se lo agradece infinitamente.  
—Yo sólo sé que uno no elige de quién se enamora. Y puede que sí sea amor, hablas de él como si fuera un dios.  
Howl da un brinco entre los brazos de Sam y mira fijamente sus ojos color ámbar.  
—¡Eso es! —se frota la cara con las manos— Un dios, mierda, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes?  
Sam parece divertida con aquellas palabras de las cuales no entiende su magnitud. De verdad, hablar con esta chica siempre hace que se le aclaren las ideas. Le toma de las mejillas y le da un gran beso en los labios.  
—Tengo que irme. Gracias, en serio.  
Al salir del local está lloviendo, pero apenas lo nota. Vuela hasta la puerta del castillo, en la otra punta de la ciudad, a la misma velocidad vertiginosa a la que va su mente. Al fin las cosas empiezan a cobrar sentido. A eso se refería Yubaba con que debía tener cuidado con Haku. Por eso sonó más como una amenaza que como una advertencia. No es que el chico sea peligroso, sino que hay que tener en cuenta los efectos que conlleva tener cerca a un ser tan magnético. Con quien debe tener cuidado no es con Haku, sino consigo mismo. Siente como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima al darse cuenta de que Haku no le atrae por ser tan joven, sino que le atrae a pesar de serlo.  
Cuando pasa por delante de la habitación del chico un rato más tarde, siente que algo se revuelve en su pecho al recordar cómo le tomó de la mano esa misma tarde.


	6. El Dios y el Monstruo

Víctima de las consecuencias  
Suave, húmeda. Así es como se imagina la boca de Haku. Y otras partes que no son la boca. La respiración agitada de Howl se mezcla con el sonido de los muchos artefactos mágicos que hay en su habitación. Tan sólo le tapa una sábana, pero está sudando. Su mano se mueve debajo, frenética, imaginando una caricia o un beso. ¿Cómo se sentirá besar su cuello? ¿Acariciar sus piernas? Son preguntas a las que su cerebro simula respuestas. Casi puede sentirlas. Las siente. El mago ahoga un gemido. Su cuerpo se tensa, se contrae y luego, calma.  
Es la primera vez que se masturba pensando en Haku. Se pregunta a sí mismo cómo no lo había hecho antes, pero sabe la respuesta: culpabilidad. El saber que esa atracción por Haku no es “cosa suya” sino algo que el chico le produce irremediablemente por su naturaleza divina, es la justificación perfecta para ese comportamiento. Casi le hace sentir como que no es un monstruo. “Soy una víctima de las circunstancias”, se dice.  
Si pensaba que aliviándose a sí mismo la cosa se relajaría, estaba totalmente equivocado. Cuanto más se sumerge en esas fantasías, más se obsesiona con ellas. Cuanto más se imagina que besa esos labios, más le cuesta no mirarlos. Para colmo el chico parece obcecado en tener contacto físico con él. Si está a su lado, le roza con el codo. Si puede, hace que sus pies se toquen debajo de la mesa. Howl evita pasar más tiempo a solas con él del imprescindible por las clases. Evita sus miradas y sus peticiones de “ver atardecer juntos en el prado”. Se comporta y se contiene. Pero sabe que un día no podrá hacerlo. Sabe que un día se abalanzará sobre Haku y entonces será hombre muerto. 

Rumores  
Los rumores empiezan de pronto y al principio Howl no les presta atención. No es la primera vez que se habla de conflictos con el país vecino y de una inminente guerra, así que piensa que esta vez será una falsa alarma, como todas las anteriores. Pero no es así.  
Sucede en Porthaven, donde Howl está de visita para comprar unas cosas. Por una vez no ha enviado a Haku, ya que el chico tenía tarea. Es mediodía y hace buen tiempo. La gente va de un lado para otro, risueña. Hay niños que juegan en las plazas, cerca de sus abuelos. Hay parejas cortejándose, mercaderes que han viajado hasta allí para vender sus productos.  
Pero el bullicio se ve interrumpido por un zumbido que corta el aire y hace que todo el mundo deje lo que está haciendo para escuchar. Los más pequeños levantan la vista al cielo, curiosos. Incluso algunos adultos lo hacen. Los ancianos se levantan a toda prisa en dirección a sus nietos. Los perros lloran. De pronto, un ruido ensordecedor y una luz cegadora. Luego gritos.  
Howl abre los ojos. Ha caído al suelo de lado y lo primero que ve es el rostro ensangrentado de una mujer a un palmo del suyo. Su expresión es de terror, pero no se mueve. Howl se da cuenta de que no respira. Está inmerso en una pompa de irrealidad. Siente como si estuviera soñando. Mira a su alrededor y la plaza en la que está se ha convertido en fuego y escombros. Se da cuenta de que le duele mucho una pierna. Toca su pantalón rajado y se le mancha la mano de sangre. Sólo entonces reacciona y su grito se mezcla con los demás. El zumbido vuelve a escucharse y corre a esconderse en un portal. En el camino recoge a un niño diminuto y pelirrojo que está paralizado en medio de la plaza tapándose los oídos. Se refugian justo cuando tiene lugar el segundo impacto. Tras el estruendo, se quedan ahí unos minutos más. El niño sigue tapándose los oídos y Howl intenta cubrir su pequeño cuerpo con los brazos. Pasado un tiempo prudencial, toma al niño en brazos y sale fuera.  
—Tápate los ojos —le dice.  
El caos más terrible se extiende ante sus ojos. Intenta por todos los medios buscar a la familia del niño, pero no la encuentra. Termina dejándole con una mujer que parece estar juntando a todos los niños que han sobrevivido. Su cabecita pelirroja destaca de entre los demás.  
Howl ignora sus propias heridas y se dedica a ayudar durante un rato, pero cada vez tiene más y más miedo. Termina transformándose delante de todo el mundo, tras lo cual sale volando de camino al Castillo. Está mareado. Tiembla. El trayecto se le hace eterno. La mente le va a mil por hora y no precisamente con asuntos agradables. Repite una y otra vez lo sucedido. Vuelve a revivir las imágenes con nitidez. Siente el estómago revuelto y ganas de llorar.  
Cuanto entra por la puerta, aún medio convertido en pájaro, casi extingue a Cálcifer con el movimiento de sus alas.  
—¿Dónde está Haku? —pregunta al pequeño demonio, quien no tiene tiempo de rechistar ni quejarse, pues enmudece por completo al ver el rostro desencajado del mago y sus manos cubiertas de sangre.  
—En el estudio. ¿Qué ha pasado?  
Pero Howl no le contesta. Gira la ruleta con manos temblorosas y sale tan rápido como ha entrado.

A salvo  
Nada más salir al prado grita su nombre y echa a correr hacia la casita, cojeando. Haku no tarda en asomar la cabeza por una ventana y cuando le ve, Howl se desploma. Como si las piernas hubieran dejado de responderle. Y cuando intenta incorporarse vuelve a caer al suelo de rodillas. Haku llega enseguida y se arrodilla a su lado.  
—Maestro Howl, ¿qué…?  
Pero no le da tiempo preguntar. Howl le rodea con los brazos, le abraza tan fuerte que parece querer fusionarse con él. “Estás bien…” murmura. “Estás bien…” Haku se da cuenta de que está llorando. Howl palpa todo su cuerpo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que está entero. El chico ve que tiene las manos llenas de sangre seca. “Estás bien...” Finalmente el mago toma su rostro con las manos y le mira. Tiene la cara sucia de polvo y sangre y está a medio transformar, por lo que su pelo es oscuro y le salen plumas negras de la cara y de los brazos. Se abalanza sobre el chico y empieza a besarle. Los labios, el cuello. Las lágrimas siguen saliendo de sus ojos. Haku le devuelve el beso sin saber muy bien qué está pasando, con una llama encendida en el pecho y mil millones de preguntas. Entierra sus manos en el pelo del mago, le acaricia de un modo que es al mismo tiempo apasionado y reconfortante. Howl poco a poco se va calmando y el beso se vuelve más profundo y lento. Cuando paran, aún se quedan abrazados en silencio un rato más.  
—Maestro Howl, ¿qué ha pasado?  
—Ha habido un bombardeo en Porthaven. Ayúdame a llegar hasta el lago.  
El chico le ayuda a levantarse. Le duele mucho la pierna, pero con su ayuda consiguen llegar a la orilla. Howl tira del corte en su pantalón, deshaciéndose de un buen pedazo de tela y dejando al descubierto una herida bastante fea. Haku se queda pálido al verla.  
—Tráeme el botiquín de la casita, por favor —mientras el chico echa a correr, Howl se mira las manos. Aún le tiemblan. Se las enjuaga con ímpetu en el lago hasta que se deshace de toda la sangre seca y el polvo. Luego se echa agua en la herida para limpiarla. Haku vuelve, le ayuda a desinfectar y le asiste mientras Howl se cose la herida. También le limpia un par de cortes en la cara de los que el mago no se había percatado. Poco a poco va viendo que le duelen más partes además de la pierna, aunque está seguro de que no se ha roto nada. Haku está sentado a su lado y le mira fijamente. De pronto se le hace muy evidente que se han besado y sus mejillas se vuelven rosadas.  
—Vamos dentro, Haku. Necesito descansar.  
*  
—¿Se puede saber qué demonios ha pasado, Howl? —Cálcifer les recibe histérico— Has entrado como una bala en busca del chico, todo manchado de sangre…  
—Ha habido un bombardeo en Porthaven.  
—¿Qué? ¿Significa eso que estamos en guerra?  
—Me temo que sí. Por suerte no he sufrido heridas graves, pero necesitaré descansar. Cálcifer, prepárame un baño.  
—¿Así sin más? Me merezco que me cuentes al menos algo. ¿Ha habido muertos?  
Una sombra se cierne sobre el rostro de Howl. No responde. Directamente sube escaleras arriba, dejando solos a Cálcifer y Haku.  
—Sí ha habido muertos—dice este último—. Y el maestro ha tenido mucha suerte de no ser uno de ellos.  
Se escucha la voz de Howl llamando a su pupilo y el chico sale disparado.  
*  
Es la primera vez que está en la habitación de Howl. Es grande y está abarrotada de cosas hasta el punto de resultar mareante. No sabe a dónde mirar; en todas partes hay algún objeto extraño que se mueve o hace ruido. Su maestro está sentado en la cama.  
—¿Te gusta? —pregunta. El chico asiente— Perfecto. Ponte cómodo, voy a darme un baño. Hablaremos cuando termine.  
Haku asiente. Cuando Howl desaparece tras la puerta del baño, el chico ocupa su lugar sentándose en el borde de la cama. Jamás lo admitiría, pero está un poco nervioso; asustado porque su maestro ha estado a punto de morir, pero al mismo tiempo emocionado porque le ha besado. Cuando piensa en ello siente un agradable calor por todo el cuerpo.  
*  
Howl se sumerge en la bañera. Ha echado pociones para acelerar la curación de sus heridas y mientras su piel las va absorbiendo, se lava todo el cuerpo. Suspira profundamente. Ese ha sido el día más terrorífico de su vida hasta ahora. Y, sin embargo, sólo puede pensar en que Haku le espera en su habitación. Está decidido: no va a seguir huyendo del chico y no va a seguir huyendo de sus propios sentimientos. Si están en guerra, Yubaba es el menor de sus problemas. Y ahora que sabe que el chico también le desea, no se perdonaría a sí mismo morir sin haberle amado. Y sin haberse dejado amar por él. Cuando sale del baño, el chico está examinando las estanterías. Se gira al oír la puerta e intenta excusarse, pero Howl le dice que no tiene por qué hacerlo. Camina hasta donde está el chico. Tenemos que hablar.  
—Haku, no me andaré con rodeos. Lo que hicimos antes está mal. Soy mucho mayor que tú, y soy tu tutor.  
El chico parece ponerse un poco a la defensiva.  
—¿Qué tiene eso de malo?  
—Simplemente son las normas de este mundo. No importa. Si quieres hacer esas cosas conmigo está bien, pero no puede saberlo nadie. Ni siquiera Cálcifer. ¿Lo entiendes?  
El chico asiente. Howl sabe que no dirá nada, pero tampoco parece entenderlo muy bien del todo. Así se lo confirma el mismo. ¿Qué es exactamente todo esto? No lo había sentido nunca en mi mundo. Howl se pone colorado.  
—Verás, es normal que las personas se atraigan. Se le llama amor, deseo… depende un poco, pero es un sentimiento que hace que dos personas quieran estar juntas.  
—¿Usted también siente eso por mí?  
Howl enmudece. También.  
—Sí.  
Se miran unos instantes. Están muy cerca.  
—¿Podemos besarnos ahora?  
Howl siente que se le derrite el corazón al oír esas palabras. Sí. Sí. Sí. El chico parece leer la respuesta en sus ojos y se separa lo suficiente del suelo, levitando, para que sus rostros queden a la misma altura. El mago rodea su cuerpo con los brazos y le atrae hacia sí. Se miran a los ojos unos instantes y luego sus labios se encuentran. Esta vez el beso no es desesperado. Los dos se toman su tiempo y lo disfrutan. Sus lenguas juegan, se exploran mutuamente. Howl ha soñado mucho con aquello; Haku no sabía que podría resultar tan placentero. Le gusta la manera en que se mueve su maestro y poco a poco el calor se va apoderando de él. Howl parece saber qué cosas hacer para hacerle sentir así: le muerde el cuello, le acaricia por debajo de la ropa. Él no tiene mucha idea y por tanto se deja hacer. Instintivamente, enrosca las piernas alrededor de Howl y éste le lleva hacia la cama. Allí, Haku deja de levitar y su cuerpo adquiere peso de nuevo. Así se amolda mejor al de su maestro. El mago tiene la cara muy roja y los ojos vidriosos. Parece estar conteniéndose.  
*  
Efectivamente, Howl se está conteniendo. El chico parece frágil y etéreo, pero entre sus brazos se da cuenta de que no lo es. Se aferra a él con fuerza, le besa con fuerza. Prueba a morderle el cuello en lugar de besarlo y el chico suelta un tímido gemido. Howl siente un latigazo de placer que recorre todo su cuerpo. El pantalón le aprieta muchísimo. Despega una mano de Haku para desabrocharlo y entonces piensa “¿Hasta dónde estoy dispuesto a llegar?”  
—Haku, si en algún momento quieres parar, dímelo. ¿De acuerdo? —el chico asiente. Tiene las mejillas sonrosadas. Howl termina de desabrochar su pantalón y procede a desvestir al chico. Pero no sabía que la ropa de Haku tuviera tantas capas y se acaba desesperando, por lo que el muchacho termina de desvestirse sólo. No es la primera vez que le ve completamente desnudo, pero siente como si lo fuera. Se aferra a su torso y lo besa apasionadamente, yendo cada vez más abajo. Cuando llega al miembro de Haku, le lame primero la punta. La reacción del chico es inmediata: se tensa y su respiración se acelera. Luego se lo introduce entero en la boca y el chico le sujeta la cabeza como por instinto. Howl le mira. Tiene la boca entreabierta y los ojos vidriosos. Parece fascinado con lo que está sintiendo y eso hace que el mago no pueda más. Al mismo tiempo que empieza a moverse sobre el chico, con la otra mano comienza a tocarse él. Su lengua recorre cada centímetro mientras su cabeza sube y baja, con las manos de Haku enterradas en su pelo. Howl podría correrse con sólo pensar en lo que está haciendo, pero no es hasta que nota las contracciones del miembro de Haku dentro de su boca, que consigue alcanzar el orgasmo, como si se hubiera estado reservando para terminar los dos al mismo tiempo. Los gemidos del muchacho se mezclan con los suyos y con todos los ruiditos de los objetos de las estanterías. Todo vibra por un instante y luego, se detiene.  
—Ha sido increíble —oye decir al chico. Le mira, por su expresión parece que acaba de descubrir algo fascinante. Es así realmente. Su semilla le chorrea por la comisura de los labios. Hace que desaparezca mágicamente con un gesto de la mano y luego hace lo mismo con la suya propia. Se recuesta al lado de Haku.  
—Sí, ha sido increíble.


	7. Cambios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un fanart HowlxHaku: https://the-witchy-fujoshi.tumblr.com/post/645180816169828352/un-poco-cursed-ship-pero-me-encanta-incluso

Insomnio  
Howl no es capaz de dormir esa noche. Le encantaría decir que es por la emoción de haber tenido sexo con Haku, pero no es así. No puede dejar de pensar en esa plaza reducida a escombros, en los gritos y en la sangre. Tiene miedo de la guerra, esa que pensó que nunca llegaría. Está hecho un ovillo en la cama y su cuerpo se sacude repentinamente en fuertes escalofríos. Tiene fiebre y le duele todo el cuerpo, aunque las heridas han mejorado bastante gracias al baño de hierbas. El único motivo por el que no está llorando en ese momento es que aún puede sentir el sabor de Haku en sus labios.  
De pronto, un resplandor en su habitación hace que se sobresalte y caiga de la cama. Se queda en el suelo, tapándose las orejas con las manos, temblando. Pero el resplandor desaparece paulatinamente y Howl se levanta para descubrir un pergamino enrollado encima de su cama, justo donde estaba él segundos antes. Aún con el corazón en un puño, toma el pergamino y observa el hilo violeta que lo mantiene atado y el sello de cera sobre éste. Yubaba.  
El mensaje es corto y claro: “Ven con Haku en cuanto leas esto.” Howl suspira y se tapa la cara con las manos. Hay dos posibles razones por los que la bruja les reclama justo esa noche: o se ha enterado de que están en guerra, o de lo que Haku y él han hecho apenas unas horas antes. No sabe cuál de las dos es más terrorífica y de verdad que no se encuentra bien, pero no le queda más remedio. Mientras baja las escaleras con paso cansado para ir a despertar a Haku, se maldice a sí mismo. “Si el resplandor en la habitación hubiera sido una bomba, no habría reaccionado a tiempo para protegerle”.

Reunión  
Transformarse en su estado es más doloroso que de costumbre, y justo cuando parece que el aire frío de la noche le está calmando un poco, llegan y tiene que transformarse de nuevo. Sin hacer ni una mueca de dolor, por supuesto, ya que Yubaba le mira fijamente. La mujer les esperaba en su enorme terraza y les invita a pasar. Toman asiento.  
—Supongo que sabes por qué os he hecho venir. Necesito que me informes de la situación en tu mundo. ¿Y por qué estás así?  
—Porque estaba en la ciudad donde tiraron las bombas.  
El semblante de la bruja palidece y mira instintivamente a Haku, pero éste está intacto.  
—Una de mis puertas conduce a esa ciudad —aclara el mago—. Yo estaba allí; Haku no. El Castillo está muy lejos de esa zona.  
Yubaba está muy seria. Se dirige al chico.  
—Supongo que entiendes que no puedes quedarte en un mundo en guerra, ¿no?  
Haku se tensa en su asiento. Howl le mira. Al igual que la vez anterior, allí parece más joven.  
—Pero el Castillo es segur…  
—La guerra no afecta a todo mi mundo, Yubaba. Sólo a mi país y al país vecino.  
La bruja se recuesta en su asiento.  
—¿Tienes manera de mover el Castillo a una zona que no esté en guerra?  
Howl asiente, pálido y con la frente brillante por el sudor, pero guardando la compostura y bien erguido, con una mirada solemne.  
...  
La reunión ha terminado y Haku espera fuera mientras Howl y su maestra terminan de hablar.  
—Te prometo que al chico no le pasará nada.  
—Ya sabes lo que pasará si esa promesa no se cumple.  
Howl hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. El sello de la bruja le arde por un instante en la piel bajo la ropa y sabe que ha sido la misma Yubaba quien lo ha hecho, como aviso. No deja que se le note y no le retira la mirada. La mujer le acompaña fuera para despedirse. Haku ha decidido ir volando hasta la puerta sin transformarse para demostrar a su maestra que está progresando, pero Howl se transforma ya que fue Yubaba quien le enseñó a hacerlo y es su manera de rendirle tributo. De nuevo nota como cada pluma se abre camino a través de su carne y la sensación resulta extremadamente desagradable debido a la fiebre y las lesiones del día anterior. Pero no es hasta que están en el Castillo que Howl deja de aparentar. Nada más llegar se deja caer en el sillón al lado de Cálcifer.  
—Maestro Howl, ¿se encuentra bien? No tiene buen aspecto.  
El mago quita importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano, pero realmente tiene mala cara.  
—Sólo necesito descansar.  
—Estás en la mierda, Howl —dice Cálcifer—. Deberías acostarte. Chico, acompáñale a su habitación y ponle un paño húmedo en la cabeza.  
—No quiero un paño húmedo, Cálcifer. Tengo frío.  
—¿Frío?  
—Tiene fiebre —aclara Cálcifer—. Haz lo que te he dicho, Haku. En un rato te lo agradecerá.

Cuídame  
—¿Cómo puede tener frío, maestro Howl? Es casi verano.  
—Porque estoy enfermo, la temperatura del cuerpo sube y por tanto parece que el ambiente a tu alrededor está más frío. ¿Los espíritus no os enfermáis?  
—Creo que no de la misma manera. Aunque yo nunca me he enfermado.  
Haku está mojando el paño. Al colocárselo en la frente, Howl pone expresión de desagrado. Es verdad que tiene la cabeza muy caliente. El mago poco a poco abre los ojos y clava su mirada en él. Sus ojos son del color del cielo y están llorosos por la fiebre. Tiene pequeños cortes en la cara y una mejilla amoratada. Al verle en ese estado, Haku reflexiona sobre la fragilidad humana y tiene un repentino impulso de proteger a su maestro. De cuidarle hasta que mejore y acompañarle siempre para que nunca le vuelvan a hacer daño. Howl parece muy cansado y supone que lo más apropiado sería dejarle dormir, pero no quiere irse.  
—¿Dónde llevaremos el Castillo?  
—Aún no lo sé, primero necesito recuperarme. Dame un par de días, lo decidiremos para entonces.  
El joven asiente.  
—Quedan pocas horas para el amanecer. Le dejaré descansar.  
—Haku —el chico, que ya iba camino de la puerta, se gira—. ¿Podrías dormir aquí esta noche?  
Al mago le ha aparecido un ligero rubor en las mejillas.  
—Claro. Iré a ponerme el pijama —Haku sale de la habitación con una sonrisa.  
Cuando regresa, el mago le ha hecho sitio en la cama. Se tumba a su lado. Quiere abrazarle, pero no sabe si es apropiado. Howl gira la cabeza para mirarle y el paño se le cae de la frente. Cuando Haku lo recoge, se da cuenta de que está tibio y casi seco.  
—Se lo mojaré otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?  
Howl asiente con una débil sonrisa. El chico toma el paño y lo mete en el cubo de agua, que está a los pies de la cama. Luego lo escurre y vuelve a colocárselo. Ahora sí, se acurruca dispuesto a dormir. La única luz en la habitación proviene de una lámpara de aceite; Howl la apaga con un chasquido de dedos y de pronto todo se queda oscuro. Esa noche no hay luna. Haku traga saliva, buscando con su mano la de Howl. Los dedos ardientes del mago se entrelazan con los suyos.  
—Gracias por cuidar de mí.  
Haku aprieta su mano. Sonríe.  
—No hay de qué.  
Sólo agarrado a la mano del muchacho Howl es capaz, por fin, de conciliar el sueño.

Un respiro  
Cuando Howl abre los ojos es casi media mañana. Tarda un poco en recordar todo lo ocurrido el día (y la noche) anterior. Al estirarse descubre que se encuentra mucho mejor. Aún le duelen algunas partes del cuerpo, pero ya no tiene fiebre. Haku ha debido levantarse temprano, y el paño que le estuvo poniendo en la frente está arrugado entre las sábanas. Tiene la ropa mojada, ha debido sudar bastante. Cuando baja a la sala de estar a pedir a Cálcifer que le caliente el baño, Haku está leyendo. Hay cacharros sucios en la cocina, por lo que supone que ya ha desayunado.  
—¿Cómo estás, Howl? —pregunta Cálcifer. Haku levanta los ojos del libro y le mira.  
—Mucho mejor. Caliéntame un baño, por favor.  
—¿Necesitará ayuda maestro Howl?  
—No, tranquilo. Aunque no me quejaré si me preparas el desayuno.  
A Haku se le da bastante bien cocinar y cuando baja, limpio y con mucho menos dolor ya que ha vuelto a echar pociones de curación en el baño, la sala huele de maravilla.  
Los días siguientes transcurren tranquilos. Howl se recupera poco a poco mientras asiste a su aprendiz en las prácticas mágicas. Le enseña a preparar las pociones que está usando para curarse y encantamientos enfocados al mismo objetivo. Cuando le ve lo suficientemente preparado, le pide que practique con él y sus heridas se van cerrando cada vez más rápido. Al cabo de un par de “sesiones”, la herida de la pierna apenas parece un corte y le ha desaparecido el moratón de la mejilla. Howl no hace nada de magia durante esos días, pues debe recuperarse y prepararse para mover el Castillo, lo cual requerirá un gran esfuerzo. También prepara a Haku para eso y no es nada sencillo: la cantidad de energía que debe usarse es enorme, la última vez que él lo hizo perdió el conocimiento, aunque también era bastante más débil entonces. Hay que tener muchas cosas en cuenta: la ubicación en la que se quiere aparecer, que las puertas mágicas no pierdan conexión con los lugares a los que están ancladas… Sólo cambiarán una, la de la ciudad, que dará la ciudad más próxima a la nueva ubicación del Castillo… Haku toma nota de todo.  
En la víspera de la “mudanza”, Howl y Haku lo dejan todo preparado y se toman la tarde libre. El chico quería ir a ver atardecer al prado, así que eso hacen. En cuanto el sol empieza a caer, salen. El sitio está especialmente bonito ese día. La primavera está terminando y cada vez hay menos flores, pero el pasto es tan verde que sigue siendo un lugar de ensueño. Podrán seguir yendo cuando quieran, ya que esa puerta no cambiará, pero aun así se siente que es un momento especial.  
—Estoy contento de poder quedarme más tiempo —dice Haku de pronto. Parece algo avergonzado. Están de pie fuera de la casita, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y el sol de frente, cada vez más naranja. Howl se sonroja un poco al pensar que la última vez que estuvieron así, Haku le tomó la mano. Esta vez es él quién sujeta la suya.  
—Yo también de que te quedes.  
Se miran y el mago nota un ligero rubor en las mejillas del chico. Parece estar esperando algo. Le suelta la mano y se coloca delante de él, acorralándole contra la pared. Haku sonríe, le brillan los ojos. Howl no ha visto nunca nada tan hermoso.  
.  
Cuando Howl se coloca delante suya quedando a contraluz, los rayos de sol parecen rodearle o salir de él. Haku mira sus ojos azul claro y sonríe. Le sujeta por la cintura. El mago se inclina hacia delante y le besa. Al principio sólo juntan los labios, pero luego siente la lengua del mayor dentro de su boca y el mismo calor de la otra vez comienza a aparecer en la parte baja de su abdomen. Se le acelera el corazón. Howl empieza a acariciarle el cuerpo, a besar su cuello… parece como si me quisiera comer, piensa Haku, y ese pensamiento le enciende aún más al recordar lo que le hizo la vez anterior. Entierra las manos en su pelo y obliga al hombre a mirarle. Quiere decirle algo, pero no sabe el qué. Howl parece entender y se sienta en el suelo, haciendo que él se siente entre sus piernas. Le mira unos instantes, como si no supiera por dónde empezar, pero no tarda en colocar una mano en la entrepierna de Haku, masajeando por encima de la ropa. El chico se estremece.  
—Tócame tú también, murmura el mago cogiendo una de sus manos y llevándola a su pantalón. Haku nota la dureza bajo la tela y un intenso calor le recorre el cuerpo. Imita los movimientos del hombre, a quien se le están poniendo las mejillas cada vez más rojas. Se pregunta si él se siente la cara ardiendo por el mismo motivo. Se inclina hacia delante para juntar los labios de ambos y Howl aprovecha para bajarle un poco el pantalón. Luego Haku le escucha desabrocharse el cinturón sin dejar de besarle.  
Las manos de Howl son calientes y suaves. Haku siente cómo una se cierra alrededor de su miembro y comienza a moverse de arriba abajo lentamente. En seguida le inunda una sensación muy placentera y se le acelera la respiración. Mira hacia abajo y ve el miembro de Howl, que él mismo se está acariciando. Le nace la urgencia de ser él quien le toque, de hacerle sentir lo mismo que él está sintiendo. Howl no se opone, y cuando el chico le toca, se estremece.  
Poco a poco sus respiraciones agitadas van llenando el ambiente. El sol está cada vez más cerca de las montañas. El placer se va haciendo más intenso y llegados a un punto, Howl coloca la mano alrededor de la mano de Haku, acelerando el ritmo de ambos. Haku siente como si algo se quisiera abrir camino desde su pecho; es su propia voz, gimiendo cuando llega al orgasmo. Nota las contracciones del miembro de Howl bajo sus dedos. En ese momento, el chico mira al horizonte y alcanza a ver los últimos rayos de sol.  
Se quedan en esa posición, jadeando, recuperándose. Haku se recuesta sobre el mayor.  
—Deberíamos volver al Castillo —dice el hombre al cabo de un ratito, y le besa una vez más en los labios.

Magia en condiciones  
—Vamos a hacerlo ya —Cálcifer está impaciente—. Llevo mucho tiempo sin hacer magia en condiciones.  
Lo tienen todo preparado. Lo más trabajoso ha sido dibujar un enorme símbolo rodeando el Castillo. Howl está dibujando otro en el suelo de la sala.  
—Vamos. Pásame el brasero, Haku.  
El chico obedece y Howl procede a introducir a Cálcifer en el brasero.  
—Ponte cómodo —le dice a Haku, quien va a sentarse a uno de los sillones, bajo el cual el mago ha dibujado otro símbolo. Se agarra a los reposabrazos como por instinto. Howl se posiciona sobre el intrincado dibujo y suspira, extiende hacia delante el brazo con el que sujeta el brasero y el otro en cruz.  
Entonces se produce la magia. Cálcifer y él parecen volverse uno y, al mismo tiempo, el demonio crece como una llama azul y violeta y las manos de Howl se vuelven garras de uñas negras y afiladas. Su pelo también se vuelve oscuro y le salen pequeñas plumas a los lados de la cara y en los brazos. Murmura el hechizo y Haku ve que también le han crecido los colmillos. De pronto el suelo se sacude bajo sus pies y se vuelve elástico, doblándose en todas direcciones como todo lo demás. Haku se marea y cierra los ojos. La sensación dura unos segundos más y de pronto, se detiene. El chico abre los ojos de nuevo al escuchar el estruendo del brasero cayendo al suelo. Ve a Howl apoyándose en el borde de la chimenea.  
—¡Maestro Howl! —exclama levantándose a su encuentro, pero el mago sonríe.  
—Esta vez no me he desmayado, eh Cálcifer.  
—¿Qué? ¿Ya está? —dice Haku soprendido.  
—¿Ya está? Prueba a hacerlo tú la próxima vez, mocoso. Ponme en la chimenea y dame madera, rápido.  
—A mí tráeme un vaso de agua.  
Haku obedece. En cuanto tiene su madera, Cálcifer se recuesta en ella y se aviva. Howl se bebe el vaso de agua sin respirar. Cuando ambos están servidos, Haku corre hacia la puerta y la abre. Le da un vuelco el corazón. Efectivamente, el Castillo ya no está en las montañas. Ante sus ojos hay un pequeño oasis y más allá, se extiende el desierto.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os guste, pronto el siguiente capítulo :)


End file.
